Fang 20 Ch 4
by Carolyn Sunshine
Summary: Since Max had a clone I thought it would be fun for Fang to have one too. Hahah. Take place during School's Out Forever at Disney World. I will try to put a little Fax in there for all the Fans!


**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY CHARACTER ONLY JAMES PATTERSON**

**Around Book 2 School Out Forever During Trip to Disney. I got this idea from my trip last year. Since Max has a clone I thought it would be fun for Fang to have one too! Hahaha Enjoy!**

**Ch 1. Pool Time From School Time **

**Max's Pov**

I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS ! I knew we would go to Disney but for a day and check out the mouse and go on a few extreme rides (What? Can't I not have a little bit of fun?) But now the one-day of fun is turning into a whole week! Fang using his computer with the help from Nudge got us booked into a hotel (Not saying which one just incase your an Eraser, or an Evil White Coat Scientist, or Itex) But speaking of Itex I wonder what they were planning? Going to Disney was not part of a plan. But here I am walking towards the Hotel pool where were just relaxing. Fang and Angel got everybody and staff to leave and to shut the cameras off and I mean off.

"Wow the water feels so good!" cried Nudge.

"Cannon Ball!" shouted Gazzy and he spread his wings did a 360 and plummeted into the deep end.

"That was good," cheered Angel.

"Yeah I give it a 9.5. 10 if you didn't get me wet," grouched Total are and only talking dog.

They were sitting on the side of the pool. Angel dipping her feet on the side. I walked towards Iggy who was in the hot tub. His wings stretched out. He heard me walking over.

"Max try the hot tube. A great stress relief,"

"Sure but did you c... notice Fang. I wanna thank him."

"He went to find some food place to get some-," said Iggy but was interrupted.

"No here I am. And I did find a few cool places," he said.

"Come on guys hot tub," begged Iggy. "It's not were get to do this like always," he patted the side. "And later were going on some rides," he pointed the direction which happened to be the boys bath room. Fang and I looked at each other, laughed, and jumped in. Were Iggy had a confused look.

**Ch 2. Dark at the Park**

**Max's Pov.**

"WOW LOOK AT THAT AND THAT AND THAT!" cried Nudge.

We happened to be in the theme park now. I'm still not saying our prior location. But it happens to be at the one with that wizard hat thing with stars. Okay that was a huge hint. Were in the Hollywood Studios Park. We just bought another thing on Nudge Wanted List And We Can Buy Because Of These Cool Card Keys.

"So were being charged all of this stuff to the room?" I asked Fang.

He nodded. "And it's going to be send to Itex," he said.

Great I thought.

"All of a sudden someone's going to get a bill of what 255,623,474?"

He nodded again

"Hey lets go see another attraction," said Gazzy.

"Or we could meet a character?" asked Angel.

"Or more shopping," suggested Nudge.

"Hmm let's see. There's a character meeting of Pluto, Mickey, and Minnie at 3:00 and a car stunt show where they basically show cars crashing and blowing up. Then there's a little shop and next to it a place to chill and eat. Sounds good?"

The kids cheered and we headed to meet Mickey and his gang.

"Hey Fang why don't you and Iggy get some good seats. We'll then meet you then okay?"

"Sure," said Iggy and he followed Fang deeper into the crowd.

When we waited in line to take our photo I whispered "Okay guys be on your guard. Make sure one of them is an Eraser and popes out of no where,"

"Don't worry Max. There not Erasers. They're just complaining how hot and sweaty they are in those costumes," pointed out Angel.

"Ha-ha thanks Angel," we then took our photo and headed to the Stunt Show.

**Fang Pov.**

"And there is a red car parked on the left 20 ft. And over there 5 guys in jump suits getting ready. Fang was explaining to Ig all the prior locations. He was hopping for Max to come so someone like M&M (motor mouth) Nudge or Gazzy could take over. Stunt stuff and explosives weren't his thing like Ig or Gaz. He was more like Mr. Confident, Cool, and Collected kind of guy. Silence and darkness was more his style.

"Hey Ig I'm gonna get a drink be back." Fang told Iggy.

"Sure," said Ig and laid back.

Fang walked away from the Stunt Show and the way Max would possibly come with the kids. He was being followed. And they knew it that he knew it. He then made a quick left turn into a banded ally so one could see. But ended bumping into a guy. A guy who looked exactly like him. A clone. He smiled as he gave an evil grin. An Eraser then hit him on the side of his neck. Everything the went silent and dark. Something that Fang did not like one bit.

**Ch 3. Flight from Fight**

**Max Pov.**

I looked around. A 360 digress around the crowd. No Erasers or anything School related. Well of course everyone's on vacation. Well you know what I mean. I notice Iggy who sat on the left. No Fang.

"Hey Ig," I said. "Where's Fang?" I asked.

"To go get a drink," he said.

We all sat down and the Show was going to start soon.

Where is he? I thought. He's going to miss the show. I'm gonna-

"Hey Max," said an unexpected voice that made me jump.

"Fang your here!" cried Nudge.

"Just in time," said Angel.

"Yeah were going see cars explode! I can't wait," said Gazzy.

He then sat down between Iggy and me.

"So the drink?" asked Iggy. He was as suspicious as I was.

"Yeah," I cheered on. "I'm parched,"

"Drank it all," he said. "Look," and pointed to the stage. There we watched.

"That was so cool!" cried Gazzy as we exit the stage.

"Yeah the explosions music to my ears," said Iggy.

We all headed to a shop. It had shits, stuff animals, candy, and ect. Anything you could imagine to get parents to buy stuff for little kids.

"Pick what you want," I said. "After this we eat,"

As expected Nudge and Angel got a stuff animal. One named Duffy. Angel says 'It's for Celeste'. And Nudge got a Minnie Mouse Ears headband. Gazzy and Iggy stocked on stuff that they could blow up aspirated by watching the explosions. And Fang was stocking up with chocolate as usual. Sometimes I wounded how and where he gets it. Me I was just chilling and relaxing with a bag of popcorn.

"Want some?" I asked Fang.

"Sure I'd love," and he took a handful.

Weird I thought. Usually he would just take some without saying anything. Even back when we where at the Stunt Show he was talking and commenting to Gazzy and Iggy about the stunts.

"Do you think Fang's a little chatty for his standards?" I asked Nudge.

She shrugged. "I don't know but don't you think it's weird that everybody left?"

She's right. We where the only ones. Us and-.

"ERASER!" cried Angel. She then ran away from one of them who just morphed.

I kicked one in the gut and did a 180 punching its jaw. But it wasn't enough and too little space. I saw Nudge helping Angel holding their own. And Gazzy helping Iggy. Fang on the other hand was nowhere in sight.

"Max watch out," cried a voice. I turned around to see Fang kick one on

It's side.

"Thanks," I manage to say.

"No problem. Be more careful."

"Okay guys up and away," and we busted threw the doors and took off. We flew until no Erasers were in sight.

"Ugg that was tiring," said Nudge as she sat down.

"Yeah, but I'm surprised that they didn't chase us. You know fight to the death kinda thing." I said.

"Maybe they didn't want to cause a scene," suggested Fang.

"Then why did they fight us in the first place?" I asked.

"Corner us. I don't know." And took out a chocolate bar.

Everybody looked at him oddly.

Maybe I thought. Or maybe something else. Something that's not right as I glimpse at Fang.

**Ch. 4 Dang Fang**

**Fang Pov. **

It was cold but warm at the same time. Fang's muscles felt heavy and tiered. He slowly opened his eyes. Darkness everywhere. Fang sat up slowly. A dog create. He was inside a create. It wasn't long that he was in one. When rescuing Angel.

"Shit," he said under his breath. "School."

"No you aren't," said a weird but familiar voice.

He looked up. There at his surprise he saw her in the flash. Or was that her?

"Hey Fang. I'm Max. Max 2.0," she said and grinned evilly.

Fang didn't say anything. He kept silent. Waiting to get enough information to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Don't believe me?" she asked. She backed up and took off her jacket. The same one as Max. Then unfolded her wings her white and brown wings same as Max. Still no reaction. Fang was motionless.

"See it?" she asked and turned around to show off.

"Of course, I see it. I have them too," and he crossed his arms over his chest and paused. "Can you fly?" he asked.

"Oh I can do more than that," she said.

Before she did anything the door opened and Jeb came in.

"Oh good you two met," he said.

Jeb, what was he doing here? If this wasn't the School then…

"Welcome to Itex," he said.

Max Pov.

I couldn't put my finger on it. But Fang. There was defiantly something weird about him. I'll give you three reasons why I think so and you can tell me if I'm going crazy. One his usual flying is way off. Remember the Hawks? The way you dip our wing to get more movement and agility. Two the way he fights is way off too. Three he is talking way too much. Not that I don't like it. He-it's just not him I tell you.

We headed to eat. I was still on HIGH alert. Just incase of I don't know Eraser attack

"Max don't worry," said Angel as she tugged my shirt. "It is all right. And so is Fang. I know he's acting weird and not him. But he's kinda more relaxed."

Thanks Angel I thought. But still.

After we ate it was getting a little late. We started heading towards the hotel until.

"Hey Max I'm getting tired," cried Gazzy.

"Me two," said Angel.

"Me three," chimed Iggy.

"Come on guys. It's only a five minute flight," I said.

"Yeah but it's a ten minute ride. And I really want to go on the monorail. Please, please, please Max. Can we?" begged Nudge.

I looked over at Fang. This time he acted normal-ish. Well his type of normal. He raised his arms and shrugged.

"Fine," I finally said and the kids cheered.

I'm tired myself.

We got at the monorail. It was like a sub way but over-ground. It pulled up and we got in and sat down.

"This feels more like it," said Nudge and laid back.

'Welcome to Disney's monorail. Next stop your doom.'

I perked up and jumped from my seat. I knew we shouldn't go on here. As soon the doors opened we all jumped up and ran as fast as we could.

"Up and away!" I shouted "Ig ten feet up seven left," so he wouldn't bump into the out door ceiling above.

"Hey where's Fang?" asked Nudge.

I turned around to see him still in the monorail. There standing next to him was two Erasers. He grinned at us evilly and the Erasers chuckled. The doors then closed and the monorail departing.

I knew it I thought and looked at Angel.

Opps she thought.

Dang Fang what's really going on?

**Ch 5. Pathetic Patient**

Bang,

Fang has been in tighter situations before. Right?

Bang.

Maybe not like Max.

Bang.

But close enough.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Well this was one of them.

Fang guarded is body as an Eraser took a punch and swung at him. He latterly felt like a human punching bag. He was then thrown back into a dog create.

"What a failure," said a familiar voice.

It was Max. Max 2.0. Fang sighed.

She squinted her eyes and gave death stair. Fang did have to comment that, that was even better than the real Max.

"Enjoy that few breaths. Because that will be you last,"

There then was a knock on the door.

"Come in," chimed Max 2.

There a familiar figure came in with two Erasers behind him.

"Hello Fang. Or should I say myself," said Fang 2.

Fang looked up. There he saw himself or at least someone who looked like him. Well a clone. Except what was the difference? That could be his twin brother for all he knew. Since he didn't know his parents.

"Your quiet," commented Fang 2.

"I like to keep a low profile," said Fang back.

"Well Fang," said Fang 2. "You should be happy,"

"And why is that?" Fang asked caution.

"Because," said Fang with an evil grin. "I'm replacing you,"

This made Fang laugh. And I mean laugh. He wiped his eye and sighed. He couldn't believe it. Max 2 stood there. He was laughing while Max was there. But it wasn't the same. She wasn't Max. No one could replace Max, Maximum Ride

"I got news for you buddy," she said. "Were replacing you and little Max. Were the new and improved version,"

"Wait," said Fang. "If I beat one of you. Then you let me go and tell Jeb stop playing this little rat race."

"And if we win?" asked Max 2.

"I don't know? Play your little game of world domination,"

"Fine," they said. They opened the cage and Fang got out. He then let out a punch and knocked them both out. He then shock his hand and whistle.

"I win," he said and took off heading towards the door. New and improved he thought. Right before a sharp shock went threw him. He tried to hold it in. Fang hit the floor and a figure knelt down beside him. Fang looked up.

"No Fang. I win," said Jeb.

"Ugg," said Max 2. As she whipped her mouth were Fang punched. "I didn't know you were so devious," she said to Fang 2.

"Neither did I," he said.

"What a pathetic patient," they said together.

"Now lets get our little Maxi," said Max.

Everything then went dark as Fang passed out.


End file.
